Don't Believe a Word They're Telling to You
by loveandallthat
Summary: It started, as most things do, with Luffy and Zoro. Foursome. Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Nami. How can anyone refuse their captain, especially when they want it just as much as he does?


Title: Don't Believe a Word They're Telling to You

Summary: It started, as most things do, with Luffy and Zoro. OT4? Heh. Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Nami

Pairings: Zoro/Luffy, Zoro/Sanji, Luffy/Nami, eventual implied Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Nami. Heh.

Warnings: Male/Male, Male/Female, implied Male/Male/Male/Female, voyeurism, exhibitionism, and an eventual implied orgy. Yay! Not super graphic, though. Foreplay.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or anything else to which I allude, or anything else I mention by name.

I wanted to do a merryshipping fic at some point, but since the idea for this one came I guess Usopp just has to be jealous.

Also, I feel like I've done the characters a great disservice, not keeping them even close to in character, and using them for selfish porn-related reasons. Hopefully through continued writing, I'll get a grasp on them. I'm posting this in case anybody doesn't care about characterization, and likes selfish porn.

(I bought Essie nail polish today because they have colors called, "Navigate Her," and "Go Overboard." By the way.)

Also, I don't think the Sunny's design makes some of these scenes possible. But shhhhh.

* * *

><p>It started, as most things do, with Luffy and Zoro.<p>

It started with a captain and a de facto first mate trying very hard to outdo each other. It was an unfortunate setup wherein the two interested parties essentially had the ability to practically read each other's minds. Or, maybe, not so unfortunate.

Either way, the second the seed was planted in Luffy's head, "hey, Zoro's not so bad looking," Zoro picked up on it. He could, of course, pick out the exact moment that it had passed through Luffy's head.

It was at dinner one night. Zoro had unintentionally come between Luffy and his target. He'd gotten up to get himself more food, and then forgotten why exactly he had decided to stand up. He was hanging out in the way of all of the dinner components, unmoving, when Luffy stretched his arm out to grab one of the bowls. As Luffy was wrapping his fingers around the bowl, however, Zoro caught Luffy's eye. Luffy had given Zoro a very quick, innocent-seeming, once-over.

It wasn't until later that day, hearing a simple "hi, Zoro," that Zoro realized the complete ramifications of the simple glance. Though he continued lounging and just answered the greeting with a half-hearted grunt, he was drawing a lot of conclusions in an uncharacteristically hard-working brain.

Zoro, of course, couldn't let Luffy be winning this battle. The battle for… whatever they were fighting for. It almost didn't matter.

The next day, when the crew was fighting with another group of pirates who had unluckily crossed their path, Zoro very randomly decided that Luffy was extremely attractive. Luffy felt this change in Zoro's opinion of him almost immediately, and negligently let a punch hit him. He laughed, of course, both at the punch and at Zoro, who turned away and smiled as he sliced through his opponents.

So Luffy started thinking about Zoro shirtless.

That one inflated Zoro's ego quite considerably. Somewhat proud of himself, and yet, disappointed in his sappiness, he began wondering what it would be like to kiss Luffy.

The second the thought had even crossed his mind, Luffy had figured out exactly what was going on. Really, this wordless communication between them worked even better than their actual verbal conversations did.

So when they were the only two people on the deck of the ship (likely due to a lack of concern for the cold weather outside), Luffy took initiative. He woke Zoro up, as loudly and suddenly as if there was some sort of trouble, and, upon seeing Zoro jump up ready to fight, shoved him against the wall and kissed the hell out of him.

Luffy kissed with reckless abandon. It was exactly how Zoro would have imagined it, fast paced, high energy, and quite a bit of tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Zoro didn't even remember opening his mouth, but clearly that had happened at some point in this process. Not, of course, that he minded.

Zoro's kiss was violent. There was a little too much teeth, too much licking, and he was pushing against Luffy a just bit too hard. But Luffy, of course, could completely take it, and give it back. Their lips were going to be extremely noticeably bruised after this. Luffy smiled into the kiss at the thought.

Zoro's legs came up of their own accord and wrapped themselves around Luffy's hips. Luffy didn't seem to register that he was currently supporting the weight of a much larger, bulkier man despite his own skinny frame. Or maybe he did notice, but he liked it. Hell, he was probably the only one who Zoro would ever dream of doing exactly _this _to. The uncharacteristic behavior registered pretty quickly in Zoro's mind, however, and he dropped his feet back to the floor, much to Luffy's disappointment.

Feeling Luffy's body this close was impossibly turning Zoro on, and he still felt like he needed to one up Luffy. Really, the only option possible came to his mind. He pushed Luffy down, slamming his back on the deck, lining his body up perfectly, without breaking the kiss for one second. He rested his knees on the ground, on either side of Luffy's hips. He became slightly, irrationally terrified at the foreboding smirk that he could _feel _on Luffy's mouth, and then suddenly Luffy had jerked his hips up to meet Zoro's. Well. That was new.

Zoro finally broke the kiss to breathe heavily. He was so, so turned on right now; his body was burning, and Luffy was doing everything right.

"We have to go somewhere else if we're going to finish this."

Luffy was completely lost. "Why?"

"Anybody on the ship could walk in on us! They think we'll get the ship lost; they can't trust us in control of the direction."

"We probably will get the ship lost."

"That's not the point. Do you want them to see this?"

Luffy didn't answer, and it hit Zoro like a ton of bricks. Yes. That _was _what Luffy wanted. Zoro gaped.

"Oh, come on! The rest of our nakama are hot! Don't tell me you'd mind if they stopped by, passed through, watched, got turned on, _joined_," he said, punctuating words by writhing his body differently against Zoro's for each new idea. Zoro's groans got gradually louder with each one. They _did _know some attractive people, and Zoro was always up for a challenge, though usually not exactly quite this up.

Despite not usually being a fan of being on display, Zoro began warming up to the idea. Not because he was an exhibitionist, he would insist if anyone called him on it. But there was something to letting everyone _know. _Know how he and their captain can make each other feel, that together they're sexy and powerful and – yeah, he's completely not an exhibitionist.

Zoro smirked widely, and allowed Luffy to flip their bodies around and be on top. When Zoro's shirt was torn off, he didn't think to complain, just bit his tongue to hide a moan as Luffy began to kiss, lick, bite his chest. He passed over the massive scar as though it was no different from the rest of him. Zoro loved that about Luffy. Even with all the bad things that certain (wrong, in Zoro's opinion) people could say about Luffy, he was non-judgmental to a fault. (He would easily let _anybody _join his crew, after all.) A small, short portion of Zoro's moan slipped through right at the moment that Luffy passed the scar as he moved down towards his stomach. Apparently, judging from his reaction, Zoro was not quite as over the scar as Luffy was.

He reached his hands up to easily push of Luffy's barely hanging on shirt and, while doing this, he sat up, altering their position. With this friction, he would have had to say he was altering it for the better. Luffy laughed good-naturedly, easily adjusting to the change, and flung his arms around Zoro's neck to give him another demanding kiss. Zoro realized that he could, in all likelihood, get off just on what they were currently doing, making out and grinding against each other, and decided that was not nearly good enough.

He quickly leaned forward, enough to get Luffy back on the ground and to position himself above him. He broke the lip to lip contact to kiss instead down Luffy's neck, hearing his heavy breathing and becoming proud of himself. As he passed Luffy's chest and abs with his mouth, he was working his hands on Luffy's shorts, determined to get them off quickly and efficiently. Luffy snickered to himself. Yep. This was an extremely good idea, if he did say so himself.

* * *

><p>Luffy was sprawled across Zoro on the deck, hours later, catching his breath. Zoro was already sleeping, and they'd put most of their clothes back on. Luffy was disappointed as hell that nobody had walked in and joined their fun. He truly had been hoping for something exciting like that. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't recognize the sound of a door closing somewhere near them on the ship.<p>

Sanji and Nami closed the door to the main part of the ship behind themselves, breathing heavily. How long, exactly had they watched Luffy and Zoro have sex? Nami had been innocently walking through the ship, on a path to make sure that the ship was on course, since they'd left only Zoro and Luffy out there, but she'd been stopped in her tracks by what she saw. A little while later, Sanji had stumbled upon Nami frozen in a doorway and was about to ask her why exactly she was doing something like that when he _saw._ Oh. Well that made sense. So he too had frozen, standing behind Nami, looking over her shoulder at the scene in front of them. He was barely a few inches away from her, close enough to feel the delicious warmth radiating from her skin, and had their lives always just been this intensely _sexual_?

Both aware of the other's presence, they watched the scene in front of them, until both sex partners fell asleep and Nami recovered some semblance of control over herself and closed the door. Sanji was hard, and Nami was flushed.

Nami broke the silence. "I'm going to go wash my face, and then I'll get the ship back on track." She looked everywhere but at Sanji, who was feeling equally as uncomfortable as she was about their mutual, obvious voyeurism.

"Great idea, Nami-swan," he said, lacking some of his usual enthusiasm and coming across strangely much more breathy than usual. "I'm heading for the kitchen." They tried to move past each other to get out of there as quickly as possible. Sanji's erection rubbed against Nami's hip, practically of its own accord, and Nami's right breast pressed against his arm, and they both left as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>Luffy told Zoro to fuck Sanji. Zoro was, understandably, confused.<p>

"You know they watched us," Luffy said, holding nothing back and being as blatantly honest as ever. "You can tell, too."

Zoro nods in acknowledgment, albeit hesitantly.

"So," Luffy continued, as if explaining something unimaginably simple to a small child, "they obviously want us. I just figure it makes more sense if I get Nami and you get Sanji."

Zoro started several thoughts, but not one of them made it to completion.

"Glad we've got that settled, then. Tomorrow night." Luffy's voice gained back some of its captain qualities, bringing back many memories of what had just transpired.

So it was.

* * *

><p>Luffy strolled confidently into the girls' room, intent on finishing his part of the exciting plan. Robin was currently keeping the ship going in the right direction, more or less, as the water was temporarily smooth, and Luffy had seen Nami walk into the room, but not leave. She would be in there, not expecting anything, alone. Luffy had a theory that she was waiting for him subconsciously, but didn't know it.<p>

"Hi, Luffy," she said as he walked in. "What are you up to?" She seems to be in some sort of introspective mood, or maybe something was bothering her. Either way, Luffy was surprised she hadn't commented on him being in the girls' room, or kicked him out. Must be his lucky day. Everything was going better than expected.

He gave a friendly smile, before launching himself at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. "Hi," he said, grinning broadly.

"Get off of me!" she said, smiling too, and fighting back completely unconvincingly. Luffy noticed that she'd gone a little pink, and he wondered if she was thinking about the previous night. Hell, Luffy certainly was. So he wrapped a hand around to grab her hair and dragged her into a kiss.

Nami kissed well, and tasted sweet. She was gentle, and feminine, and Luffy knew that he had to handle her completely differently than Zoro, giving her playful little kisses and soft long ones. Nami seemed to be going a long, for a while.

"Wait – just – a – minute!" she said, in between the kisses. Luffy pulled his head back, still way too close for any of this to be platonic. "This is… You can't… Not after last night!" Oh, and the cat was out of the bag. Nami put her hand to her mouth, as if she could prevent herself from having said what she'd said. As if every move that she had made the previous day hadn't screamed, "I watched you guys have sex."

Luffy guffawed. "It's okay. I could tell the second I saw your face this morning that you'd watched us. But why does that mean we can't do this? It can be your turn."

"Turn? TURN? So what, we're just all going to take turns until everyone's fucked?"

Luffy looked appaled. "Of course not! Just you, me, Sanji and Zoro. Well, so far at least. Anyway! Come on, we're nakama."

"That doesn't make this at all more normal, Luffy."

"When have we ever been normal? Don't listen to what other people say is normal, just do what you want! You _watched me and Zoro having sex. _Normal is different here."

Do what she wants?

Like there was ever even a question. Nami threw her arms around Luffy, and brought their mouths back together. Luffy's kisses were teasing and gentle until she took control of them, making them passionate, introducing tongue. They still kissed slowly, letting the heat between them burn slowly. Each kiss brought about stronger and stronger memories of the things that Luffy had done for her. The strongest one, in the forefront of her mind, was Luffy putting his hat on her head and going off to fight for her. She felt his hat on her head again, something that was completely familiar and comforting to her, and convinced her that this was okay. She leaned in to his touch. He was playing with the ties on the back of her shirt, but with no real hints of trying to take it off. Until Nami pushed him into a chair, straddled him, and whipped his shirt far across the room. Any sort of pretense that they could have been pretending to uphold became irrelevant at that point. Nami's shirt was gone quickly, and Luffy was appropriately distracted by the parts of her that had previously remained hidden. He gave surprisingly thorough, careful attention to each breast, with his hands and with his tongue, and Nami was completely enjoying it. She felt slightly guilty, just sitting there enjoying while he continued his ministrations, but she could feel against her crotch that he was hard, which gave her a very good idea. She moved around, trying to give him gratification through grinding friction, since he was being so nice to her (and her boobs.)

She grabbed his head and brought it back up to her face, suddenly kiss-hungry. They were moaning as their hands went everywhere, rubbing, and touching, and groping without care. Nami arched her back at a particularly pleasurable sensation, Luffy's fingers brushing her lower belly, and Luffy followed her lips, not letting the kiss break. Luffy's bare chest was so warm and strong against hers, and she felt safe here in his arms. She lifted herself up on her knees, enough so that she could start taking off her pants, and Luffy was immediately fascinated by the scene playing out in front of him. So, they were going the distance? That worked for him.

When Nami realized Luffy wasn't going to take off his own pants, she very happily did it for him, and led them to a secluded spot where nobody entering the room would be able to immediately see them. This would be better without interruptions. Luffy, of course, didn't agree with this prospect, but who was he to argue when he was about to get sex, especially with Nami? She lightly ran her nails down Luffy's chest, abs, and down to his thighs, making sure that there was no doubt in his mind about where this was heading. Luffy hadn't really doubted it for a second, though. He knew his nakama better than anyone, despite how he may spare their feelings by pretending not to. He arched up to meet her touch, encouraging her to touch more, touch harder. His hands cupped her ass, and she certainly didn't mind, shimmying slightly against him, and he could feel _every part of her body._ This was going better than it would have in Luffy's most impossible dreams.

* * *

><p>Afterward, they both flopped dead on the floor, positively much too tired to go anywhere. Nami was positively beaming at Luffy, resting her head on Luffy's chest, placing her hand on his abs, and wrapping her leg around his, her body curled up against Luffy's side. His hand was pushing her hair out of her face, gently. She looked gorgeous, covered in sweat, warn out but exhilarated.<p>

"I guess that _was _a good idea," Nami said. She was laughing, and it was contagious. Luffy knew that it would be a good idea, of course, but the confirmation was satisfying nonetheless. It had been less intense than sex with Zoro, but slower, and it had lasted significantly longer. He was more worn out. Sex with Zoro required much the same energy as fighting (though, of course, much more sexy), but sex with Nami required a whole level of controlled energy that Luffy was not used to. Nami was, however, a fantastic partner. She'd unintentionally taught Luffy _a lot._

They fell asleep, still hidden from view by Robin's bed.

* * *

><p>Zoro confronted Sanji in the kitchen. Obviously, it was the easiest place to find the cook of a ship.<p>

Sanji was less than pleased to see him. He couldn't imagine what Zoro would be doing in the kitchen, and so he decided ignoring him and going back to organizing the spices would be a much more productive use of his time than confrontation. It would be easier and less awkward, too, and Sanji was occasionally known for not wanting to deal with the fact that he'd watched two guys have sex. Intentionally.

Not, of course that it had ever happened before. That would be weird. Right? It was weird enough that it happened once.

So he was ignoring.

Zoro's plans clearly did not cooperate well with Sanji's. This became especially apparent to Sanji when he turned around, saw that Zoro was _right there,_ and nearly dropped everything that he was holding. Luckily, he managed to put them down neatly on the counter before he started to yell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm trying to – hey!" Sanji was cut off by Zoro's kiss.

"Wanna have sex?" Zoro grinned devilishly.

Sanji sputtered. That was slightly unexpected. Zoro kissed him again, a bit longer this time.

What was more unexpected, for both of them, was how Sanji reacted.

Suddenly full of inexplicable energy and desire, Sanji jumped on Zoro, legs around his waist and arms around his neck, tilting Zoro's head back and shoving his tongue down his throat. It was completely obscene, and Zoro loved every minute of it, hands coming up to Sanji's thighs to hold him right where he was. Oh, please, yes.

Awareness came rushing back to Sanji in a millisecond, however, of what he was doing and _who he was doing it with. _He entirely stopped kissing Zoro, who slightly followed his mouth as it left him, and Sanji had gotten one of his feet back on the ground before Zoro truly protested, using a grip on his thigh to put it back exactly where it had been.

"What is your problem?" Sanji asked, his out of breath voice and previous enthusiastic kissing making his question somewhat less believable.

Zoro's answering smile was predatory and delicious. Sanji tried his best not to notice. "Come on," he urged, "mutual gratification. No strings attached. Bet I get you off before you can get me."

When Sanji's lips were suddenly on his neck, Zoro knew that he had a pretty decent chance of losing that bet. He was surprised enough that it worked at all. There must have been some sort of underlying attraction to convince Sanji to – no, now was certainly not the time to think things like that.

"Let's do this somewhere else," Sanji said, bringing himself to stand back on his own feet, and Zoro agreed.

When they ended up in the girls' room, Sanji protested. It would be inappropriate in so many levels. Even an average person's idea of courtesy would not allow for something like this. Zoro didn't want to admit that he hadn't been intending to end up there at all, and, to avoid discussion, shut Sanji up with his mouth, and his hands, going everywhere.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami were in the process of waking up. Luffy was just about to produce a loud, content yawn, and greet the "morning," when Nami put her hand over his mouth and gave him a glare that shut him up. He looked slightly irritated, but with the just-got-laid look on his face it was hard for any other emotions to show through.

"I hear something," she whispered in his ear, getting close enough that she could be almost silent and he could still hear her. He shivered at the contact and the breath in his ear, but obeyed her command to be silent.

Simultaneously, they both peeked over Robin's bed, looking to find out what was making the strange noises. They ended up viewing Sanji's back. He was sitting on Nami's bed, clothes off, (and he must have been distracted by something impressive because this was _Nami's bed _and he was _naked _and _sitting on it._) Nami was not pleased, and considered speaking up, but Luffy stopped her.

"Look closer," he whispered, not quite quietly enough for subterfuge, but it seemed the other party in the room, or parties, were not listening very closely. So Nami did. Sanji was leaned back, legs spread slightly, hands held somewhere in front of his crotch – and there were hands on his hips that did not belong to him. _Someone was giving him a blowjob. _

"It's Zoro," Luffy said proudly, his hand resting on Nami's lower back in some sort of vain attempt to keep her calm in this situation. Her state of excitement was not of the angry variety, though. Nami had just gotten through noticing green hair every once in a while, or else she would have absolutely not believed Luffy's words. Zoro and Sanji? This made almost absolutely no sense. The room, which had since began to quiet down, was recharged with sexual energy, and Luffy and Nami were young enough that despite their previous romp, they were feeling it course through their veins again. They kept watching intently, getting progressively hotter and more bothered, as Zoro and Sanji did things that were definitely not considered appropriate in most parts of the world. The noises that Luffy and Nami could hear went straight to their groins and Luffy had to keep from moaning just from the intense sights and sounds.

Nami took her eyes away from the spectacle to glance at Luffy, who was doing the same exact thing back to her. They grinned as awkwardly as two people could who had just been doing pretty much the exact same thing, and then both seemed to recognize that Sanji and Zoro were changing positions. They threw themselves to the floor, incidentally ending up with Luffy on top of Nami. Instead of getting mad at him, however, Nami grinned evilly and pulled him down for a kiss. There was way too much sex in this room not to get in on it, and Nami was not about to be beaten in anything by Sanji and Zoro.

A while later, they were peeking over the side of the bed, checking on the progress of the suddenly more silent situation. Sanji and Zoro appeared to have finished, but neither of them were facing Luffy and Nami, who appeared to still be unnoticed.

Of course, they would be wrong if they made that claim.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Zoro asked.

"Yes," Luffy and Nami said at the same time, equally unapologetically, and without a second of hesitation. They looked at each other, incredulously, smiling from ear to ear.

Sanji fell off the bed.

* * *

><p>The next day was awkward. Well, Luffy and Zoro seemed entirely oblivious to the awkwardness, and even potentially proud of themselves. Nami seemed to think, as girls do, that everyone <em>knew. <em>

Sanji was embarrassed enough that he slept with Zoro that he would have been acting the same way (high pitched nothing is wrong voice, twitchy jumpiness) even if Nami and Luffy hadn't _been there watching the whole time. _

Robin spent the entire awkward aftermath acting the way that she always does, quiet and observing. This should have been a clue in and of itself. It added to Nami and Sanji's paranoia because if she was watching them so closely, with her intelligence, she would notice! They must have been giving some sort of signs, somewhere. They probably didn't even know that they were doing it. Were they standing too close to each other, or too far away? They were obvious, they knew it. Robin must have been able to tell!

(Robin, incidentally, did know, but that wasn't _really _their fault.)

And Brook, he'd been around! And Franky was a pervert. And Usopp recognized lying better than everyone. And Chopper was a doctor! Clearly, they all had to know.

Luffy was smiling more than usual, and Zoro was putting up with his antics, and not just in an "I'm sleeping; do whatever you want," kind of way as usual.

So when Sanji was cooking lunch (starting much earlier than usual, not that he was hiding from anything), and Luffy walked in to try to get some early food, he went off on him.

"Do you want everyone on this ship to know what happened last night?" he whispered, loudly.

Luffy kissed him, slow and deep. "Yes."

Sanji had an expression on his face of complete and total astonishment. "Why exactly would you kiss me after I.. well, you know what I did."

"Right," Luffy said, "but do you know what I did?" His voice was suddenly laced with temptation.

"What do you think Nami and I were doing in the girls' room?" he asked Sanji, running his fingers down his arms and over his chest, causing a slight hitch in breath. "What do you know that Zoro and I were doing yesterday morning? Don't you think we could all be happy together?"

Sanji was floored. Luffy and Nami! Wait a minute, he'd hurt Nami-swan. He had to have, being all crazy like he was. And after he'd already done Zoro? This was so unacceptable, on every level.

But… all four of them? Zoro, and his muscular roughness, Luffy's extreme energy… and Nami's beauty, soft curves and delicate touches. Um. Maybe that wasn't a totally bad idea.

"That's not right!" Sanji's mouth said, ignoring what his dick was trying to tell him.

"Says who?" Luffy asked, honestly waiting for an answer, looking somehow both younger and wiser than usual.

Sanji's best choice was, "everybody," which didn't satisfy Luffy at all.

"Nobody matters, except my nakama. Do they have anything bad to say?"

Sanji would have argued further, if Nami hadn't walked in to see them in an awkward position. He started forcing out an apology, but Luffy stretched an arm out, bringing Nami to join them. Luffy grabbed one person's head in each hand, bringing them together for a kiss and stopping every word that they were both trying to utter. Nami uttered a small sound of surprise, but, as she'd started doing these past few days, just went along with it. Sanji was in heaven, Nami's lips on his, and her hands on his shoulders.

Sanji didn't know whether to consider it good or bad luck that Zoro was the next person to walk through the door. He took a look at the scene in front of him, and stopped his eyes on Luffy. "So it's happening now?" Zoro asked, vaguely interested.

Luffy nodded. "Yup!" he said, excitedly, as though nobody else's opinions mattered. And, really, they didn't.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Sanji asked. Luffy looked at him like he was crazy. At first Sanji assumed that Luffy was saying "of course not," but quickly realized this was a question of "why, do you not want this?" so he answered the unspoken question. With his lips.

Nobody protested after that. It became hard, at times, to tell whose hands were whose, but they got the hang of the guessing game quickly enough for it not to matter. They argued over who was going to be where doing what (and whom), but eventually settled into some sort of a weird rhythm.

* * *

><p>This had, of course, been exactly what Luffy was planning from the start. He had always intended to start with one person, and then start increasing the numbers. It did impress and surprise him how well it had worked, however. It seemed he shared some sorts of kinks with his nakama. Among other things they shared.<p>

Lying on the floor in some sort of a weird pile, they all recovered. Luffy, as predicted, spoke first. "We should get Usopp to join next time. Hm. And Robin. Probably Franky…" he trailed off, and everybody groaned. It was more of a token groan than anything else. They were fooling themselves, of course, if they wanted to pretend not to do this again, or if they tried to act like they didn't want to add a couple of more members to this. They all wanted it to happen again, and had no trouble with the thought of extra people. Maybe they'd even felt a little lonely this time, after all.

It happened again, obviously, many times.

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop a quick review; I promise to reply if it's signed!<strong>


End file.
